The present invention relates to a marker lamp for vehicular use. More particularly, the invention provides a marker lamp for vehicular use which has an appearance of depth.
In a conventional marker lamp, such as a stop lamp or tail lamp, fisheye steps are formed over the entire surface of the lens so as to vertically diffuse the emitted light beam. The conventional marker lamp though looks flat overall since fisheye steps are formed over the entire surface of the lens.